¡QUEREMOS SABER, EL SECRETO DE FU!
by Arlequinegro
Summary: A Konoha a llegado la primavera y con ella un viejo rival para las kunoichis, perseguidas por la sombra del peso Ino, Sakura, Hinata y TenTen se debaten en que hacer para solucionar su problema sin esperar que la respuesta posiblemente llego a ellas encarnada en el misterioso cuerpo de Fu.-¡ella puede comer sin engordar!- empieza la búsqueda de la verdad.
1. El cuerpo de la discordia

**Hola gente, esta vez vengo a dejar una pequeña comedia que gira en torno a las kunoichis de konoha, en algún momento se presento una situación similar en el spin-off de Naruto que tiene por protagonista a Rock Lee (no recuerdo el nombre .-.).**

 **Tendrá como extra la participación de Fu, siendo ella la fruta de la discordia.**

 **Aunque esta basada en el spin-off los personajes estan pensados como su apariencia en Shippuden, llegando a esta parte debo decir que según yo: Fu no fue capturada por Akatsuki después del examen chunnin, si no mas bien que fue rescatada por Naruto y Jiraya y a partir de aquí los dos Jinchuurikis tuvieron una buena amistad.(tal vez luego platique esto).**

 **Esto serán solo dos capítulos, subiré el otro luego junto con un capitulo de mi otra historia.**

* * *

 **ALDEA DE KONOHA.**

Un soleado día en Konoha como ya empezaban a ser comunes pues la primavera estaba llegando a la aldea y debido a su hermosa flora esto ya era mas que evidente. _-¡me encantan estos días tan tranquilos!-_ una joven kunoichi de cabellera rosa, piel blanca y ojos esmeralda andaba por las calles vistiendo su conjunto de a diario de chaleco shorts de licra y sandalias al igual que la distintiva banda de la aldea a modo de diadema. _-¡estoy tan feliz!...como me gustaría decir eso de corazón-_ se vio cabizbaja en un santiamén pues con pesar recordaba el "aterrador" encuentro que tuvo con la bascula por la mañana.- sera mejor que me apresure las chicas me deben estar esperando- sigo con el paso deprimido derrochando pena por donde pasaba.

 **CAFÉ DE KONOHA.**

Como ya les era costumbre desde hace algún tiempo las cuatro kunoichis de los conocidos "12 de konoha" se encontraban en su reunión mensual solo para ellas. _\- es bueno que podamos seguir reuniéndonos de esta forma...-_ Ino Yamanaka con su característico conjunto morado y su cabello rubio opaco revisaba el menú mientras sacudía alegre sus piernas asegurándose de no golpear a sus amigas.

 _-su...supongo, que..esto es bueno-_ la tímida del grupo conocida por el nombre de Hinata Hyuga, aunque llegara a hacer calor ella no se separa de la chamarra bicolor que siempre mostraba, debido a su timidez jugaba con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que daba rápidas miradas al menú.

 _-oh vamos si vas a estar así, mejor me hubiera quedado a ver a Neji meditar-_ al lado de la de ojos perla estaba una castaña que sujetaba su pelo en dos bollos muy bien recogidos, una maestra de las armas ninja que se conoce como TenTen.

Las tres amigas estaban sentadas en una mesa circular a espera de la ultima de ellas. _-...buenos días, perdón si me tarde-_ finalmente Sakura hizo su llegada y deslizo la silla al lado de la rubia disponiéndose a tomas asiento.

 _-buenos días-_ saludaron la castaña y la peliazul al mismo tiempo, claro una mas enérgica que la otra.

 _-¡llegas tarde frentona, ¿se puede saber que tanto hacías?!-_ Ino se paro de su silla para recibir a su mejor amiga de la mejor forma que lo hacia.

La pelirosa apretó los dientes mientras un tic aparecía en su ceja, se aseguro de mantener los parpados cerrados por que si veía a su amiga empezarían una discusión y no era de las que le gustara empezar una escena en publico, al menos no siempre. _-...es bueno verte Ino-cerda-_ ninguna de las dos se dijo otra cosa mientras las otras presentes simplemente suspiraron cansadas, ya era mas que normal algo así.

La heredera de los Hyuga inhalo hondo llenándose de aire y de valor. _-..bueno, deberíamos ordenar ¿no...no creen?-_ su voz se quebró un poco pero se aseguro de llamar la atención de las otras jóvenes a la mesa.

 _\- Hinata tiene razón, veamos que hay aquí...-_ TenTen dio un ultimo consejo pues al menos en su mente tenia que actuar como la madura del grupo, las cuatro gustosas levantaron sus menús esta vez siendo un poco mas cautelosas en lo que leían percatándose de algo especial en ellos...el nombre del menú.

 _-bienvenidas al café "danza de las hojas"...-_ la mesera vestida en un clásico atuendo de "Maid" se acerco al grupo de amigas con una sonrisa en su rostro dispuesta a tomar su pedido. _-...hoy tenemos un especial de postres, ¿ya decidieron que van a ordenar?-_.

Cada una de las jóvenes sentadas a la mesa comenzaba a sudar de los nervios pues había algo que no querían admitir. _-...yo...yo quiero un té verde-_ Ino bajo el menú y sonrió con dignidad aunque el sudor en su rostro la delataba por completo.

 _-yo...tomare...un té de jas...jasmin-_ aunque Hinata bajo la mirada para no mostrar su avergonzado rostro las palabras apenas y fueron entendibles.

Tal vez la que mejor interpreto su papel fue la castaña pues en ningún momento mostró signos de nerviosismo palpable aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados con gran fuerza. _-lo mismo que ella por favor-_ hablo rápidamente mientras apunta con un dedo a la Hyuga a su lado para dar a entender a quien se refería.

Por ultimo la pelirosa aclaro su garganta en un carraspeo y con la vista desviada alejo el menú poniéndolo en el centro de la mesa. _\- a mi un té negro por favor...jeje-_ al final termino riendo muy nerviosa.

La mesera aunque extrañada opto por no preguntar que diablos les pasaba a sus clientas,así que solo tomo la orden y se marcho, pasaron los incómodos segundos entre el cuarteto de féminas que no se dirigían la palabra una a la otra. _-...¿chicas?-_ finalmente se escucho la voz de TenTen pero ni ella ni ninguna hizo movimiento alguno por lo cual decidió continuar. _-¿no me digan que todas?...¿otra vez?-_.

No hacia falta mas pues a lo que se refería la castaña era mas claro que el agua. _\- si otra vez...-_ hablaron las tres en coro hasta que todas alzaron la vista dejando ver que ya lloraban de lo deprimidas que se encontraban.- _¡estamos a dieta!-_ exclamaron las cuatro sin importarle quien las oyera causando penas en algunos y comprensión en otras mujeres en la cafetería.

 **TIME SKIP, PARQUE DE KONOHA.**

Las cuatro amigas kunoichi se encontraban en una banca sobre uno de los caminos del parque meditando su desdicha. _-...¿por que siempre tenemos que pasar por esto?-_ una resignada Ino dejo ir su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo se doblara sobre el respaldo permitiendole a sus ojos ver el mundo de cabeza.

 _-...¿que haremos?-_ Hinata se oía deprimida pues fuera de su voz su actitud era la de la chica tímida de siempre.

La pelirosa se puso de píe de un brinco aprovechando para llenarse de determinación, con los ojos casi en llamas se volteo a ver a sus compañeras en un intento por contagiarlas de su nueva autoestima. _\- no podemos dejarnos vencer, ya nos sobrepusimos a esto antes podemos hacerlo de nuevo-_.

 _-¿y como piensas que lo hagamos?...-_ el rostro de TenTen no expresaba otra cosa mas que fastidio y pesimismo mientras mantenía su barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos las cuales mantenía firmes al recargar sus codos sobre sus piernas. _\- de una vez te digo que yo no pienso volver a pedirle ayuda a Gai-sensei-._

La rubia del grupo se resbalo de a poco sobre la banca hasta que sus posaderas tocaron piso mostrando una cara de asco ante el recuerdo _-...es verdad la ultima vez nos salio el tiro por la culata...ojala y alguien tuviera el secreto para comer lo que quieras sin engordar-_ con eso ultimo todas volvieron a asentir con perfecta sincronía.

El silencio volvió a tomar lugar entre la discusión de las amigas que a poco empezaban a rendirse ante sus dos posibilidades, hacer una dieta suicidad o el tratamiento suicida de Gai-sensei...ninguna sonaba realmente agradable. _-¡OIGAAAAN, MONUMENTO A LA DESGRACIA!-_ un fuerte grito saco a las chicas de su depresión y en perfecta sincronía voltearon para ver por el camino del parque a quien les, según ellas, les había hablado.- _¡¿ustedes son kunoichis de esta aldea verdad?!-_ por el camino se terminaba de acercar otra joven que aparentaba tener su edad, su cabellera verde ojos naranjas y piel morena la convertían en algo realmente exótico no era una combinación muy común, el atuendo de top, falda, calentabrazos y sandalias blancas denotaban su estatus de shinobi.

 _-parece que nos habla a nosotras...-_ Sakura hablo mientras sus tres compañeras se pongan de píe para recibir a su sorpresiva visitante. _-(es de Taki...¿no la e visto antes?)-_.

La peliverde se detuvo mientras tomaba un poco de aire al parecer llevaba rato corriendo, incluso algunas gotas de sudor se podían ver recorrer su cuerpo _-¡buenas!-_ saludo con una energía envidiable para cualquiera haciéndolo casi molesto para el cuarteto de la hoja pues no había mas ruido en el tranquilo parque. _-...disculpen ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?-._

Ninguna se veía realmente segura de como actuar, frente a ellas tenían a una ninja de otra aldea, un posible peligro, ¿pidiéndoles ayudarla de buena manera?, sospechoso. _-...aunque técnicamente ya no la estas asiendo...-_ la chica del clan Yamanaka se paro frente a su grupo y llevando una mano a su espalda hizo una breve señal para indicar a las otras que se prepararan. _\- ¿podrías empezar por decirnos quien eres tu?-_.

Una risa socarrona se escapo de los labios de la ojos naranja. _\- lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Fu soy de Taki...-_ en un rápido movimiento tomo la mano de la rubia y aunque esta en un principio se altero se quedo sin habla cuando la empezó a sacudir frenéticamente. _-...un placer...bueno como iba diciendo...-_ hizo una pausa y paso la mirada sobre las otras presentes que la miraban un tanto irritadas aunque no pareció molestarle, finalmente sus ojos distinguieron algo al fondo algo que le atrajo demasiado la atención. _-¡yey takoyaki, ya regreso!-_ salio disparada y en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente al puesto haciendo su orden.

Las mujeres ninja de la hoja seguían sin terminar de creer lo que les había pasado al punto que Ino aun tenia la mano extendida. _-¡ y ahora!, ¿de donde salio esta loca?-_ finalmente la rubia espabilo y miro a sus amigas en espera de que alguna le diera una respuesta.

La castaña volteo el cuerpo hasta que le permitiera ver a la kunoichi de Taki que seguía encargando varias cosas a un vendedor confundido. _\- no estoy segura pero no creo que sea peligrosa... si fuera así no la dejarían andar tan libremente por la aldea-_ ante su idea todas las demás asintieron relajando un poco su tensión, la experta en armas se permitió un momento para examinar mejor a su nueva "amiga". _\- soy solo yo, o la e visto en otra parte-_.

 _\- yo opino lo mismo, pero no logro ubicarla...-_ Sakura se acerco a la mayor del grupo y le hablo muy cuidadosamente casi al oído en espera de no ser oída por quien no debía.

Hinata había permanecido cayada todo el tiempo mientras forzaba su memoria para poder ubicar a la chica. _-(si todas creemos conocerla debió ser en algún lugar en el que estuvimos todas...ademas su actitud me recuerda un poco a Naruto-kun)-._

Paso un breve tiempo en el que las cuatro amigas esperaron el regreso de Fu la cual traía con ella una charola desechable con una cantidad exagerada de takoyaki, eso sin mencionar los que se había comido en el corto trayecto. _-gua fueron una ganga...¡auhm!-_ sin medir se metió tres a la boca de un tirón. _\- eshtan cayentes...-_.

 _-etto, disculpa ¿Fu-san?-_ TenTen llamo a la peliverde la cual la miro directamente a los ojos con las mejillas hinchadas pues aun trataba de terminar de masticar.

Fu se espero hasta qu pudo tragarse su comida para hablar. _\- solo Fu por favor, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas así que nada de formalismos-_.

La castaña aunque un poco incomoda logro sonreír ante la amistosa actitud de la kunoichi. _\- (ya me imaginaba que era una buena chica)...eso suena bien, yo me llamo TenTen...-_ giro su cuerpo y alzo una mano a modo de introducción para las otras. _\- ellas son Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata y Yamanaka Ino-_ presento a cada una y aunque las primeras dos le sonrieron a la ultima parecía que algo le molestaba.

 _-...disculpa pero...-_ la heredera del clan Hyuga finalmente se animo a hablar cuando llego a la conclusión de donde había visto a la peliverde. _\- pero de casualidad, ¿tu no participaste en el examen chunnin de la aldea de la arena?-_ esto refresco la memoria de las otras jóvenes incluso de la peliverde.

La kunoichi de Taki trago su alimento para después apuntar con su dedo a Sakura e Ino. _\- ¡a claro, ustedes son las que estaban jugando con el escorpión de arena en la noche después de la primera etapa ¿verdad?-._

La pelirosa sonrió un tanto apenada de que lo pusiera de esa forma, pero no iba a argumentar contra aquella que les había salvado. _-( la unica que jugaba esa vez eras tu)...si bueno, ya que estas aquí me gustaría agradecerte por habernos ayudado entonces-._

 _-¡ no hay problema fue divertido!-_ la peliverde siguió comiendo sin preocuparse de nada acabando rápidamente con la montaña de takoyaki que tenia dejando a las otras en blanco. _-...a disculpen ¿quieren uno?-_.

Las otras solo sudaron abochornadas mas aun cuando sus estómagos gruñeron pues solo se habían tomado un maldito té. _\- me gustaría preguntarte algo Fu...-_ finalmente la Yamanaka abrió la boca soltando un poco de veneno en sus palabras lo cual solo fue notado por sus compañeras pues la conocían lo suficiente. _\- ¿siempre sueles comer así?-_.

La peliverde permaneció confundida un instante hasta que finalmente compendio el problema al ver que las otras no le quitaban la vista a su plato desechable ya casi vació. _\- a no te preocupes...-_ sin pena alguna se empino el plato comiéndose las casi seis bolitas que le quedaban. _\- esto fue como un bocado, pero no traje tanto dinero como para gastarlo solo en comida-._

 _-(¡¿QUE DIABLOS CONSIDERARA ELLA COMO UNA COMIDA COMPLETA?!)-_ el pensamiento fue colectivo y estrepitoso al punto de casi ser oído fuera de la cabeza de las ninjas.

Fu camino al deposito de basura a un lado de la banca junto a ellas y tiro la basura de lo que había comido. _\- bueno, ahora sobre la pregunta que les quería hacer...-_ se pauso a espera deque las otras salieran del shock en el que las había dejado sin querer. _\- ¿alguna de ustedes me podría decir donde esta el zorri...digo, Uzumaki Naruto?-_.

Ahora esto saco a todas por completo de la pasada situación, tomando en especial la atención de Hinata y Sakura. _-...¿para que...buscas a Naruto-kun?-_ la peliazul se vio un poco atemorizada por el interés que mostraba la extranjera por su amor secreto.

La peliverde sonrió mostrando por completo los dientes de la misma manera que lo hace con normalidad el rubio. _-...lo que sucede es que tengo un mensaje para el de parte de Shibuki...y antes de que preguntes-_ siguió hablando dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca. _\- tengo la autorización de la quinta para dárselo personalmente-_.

La pelirosa medito la situación y aunque el echo de que su maestra no le haya dicho nada sobre este asunto la frustro un poco lo tuvo que dejar pasar por el bien de la imagen de la sannin. _-muy bien, Naruto y yo somos compañeros de equipo...-_ esta confesión atrajo mucho la atención de la peliverde que en un parpadeo ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la ninja medico. _-...si no me equivoco debe de estar en los campos de entrenamiento al noreste de la aldea, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-_.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostró en el rostro de Fu y con un trote un poco acelerado empezó a alejarse. _\- no hace falta, sabiendo en que dirección esta podre sentirlo una vez este serca...-_ dio media vuelta pero continuo corriendo hacia atrás mientras alzaba un brazo y lo agitaba a modo de despedida. _-¡espero volverlas a ver antes de irme!-_ sin mas empezó a correr mas rápido en la dirección que se le había indicado.

Las cuatro de Konoha permanecieron de píe inertes aun tratando de asimilar el torbellino que acababa de pesarles por la cara. _\- bueno, al menos es una chica divertida...-_ TenTen finalmente sonrió contenta pues pocas veces se puede forjar amistan con personas de otra aldea mas haya de la confusa relación que tiene con cierta rubia de la arena.

 _-Me pregunto si ella y Naruto se conocen de antes...-_ Sakura cerro sus ojos mientras ponía sus dedos en su barbilla pensando cuidadosamente en si alguna vez había escuchado al rubio decir algo sobre la chica. _\- ¿no creerán que se traigan algo o si?-_ aunque no fuera su intención esta pregunta podía interpretarse de distintas maneras.

 _-¡¿algo?!...-_ sorpresivamente Hinata se alarmo de mas atrayendo todos los ojos hacia ella, obviamente el ser el centro de atención provoco en la joven uno de sus clásicos problemas de confianza _.-...¿a que...te re...refieres con..a...algo Sakura-san?-_.

TenTen fue la unica que pudo realmente interpretar la preocupación de la Hyuga aunque las otras dos se daban una idea.- no creo que nada serio Hinata, probablemente se conocieron durante el viaje de entrenamiento de Naruto-.

La pelirosa asintió feliz a esa idea la verdad sonaba bastante aceptable. _\- es verdad, ya sabes que a Naruto le resulta muy fácil hacer amigos a donde llegue-._

 _-¡em hola!-_ Ino alzo la voz un tanto irritada atrayendo la atención a su persona. _-...¿me van a decir que fui la unica que lo noto?-_.

 _-¡¿de que hablas Ino-cerda? sera mejor que expliques antes de empezarnos a gritar...-_ Sakura llevo sus puños a su cadera mientras veía a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

La Yamanaka sonrió de una forma un tanto siniestra mientras devolvía la mirada intensa y aterradora a su mejor amiga. _\- si fueras mas ojos que frente Sakura...-_ hizo una breve pausa para deleitarse con la reacción de la otra chica ante el insulto. _-...te hubieras dado cuenta de que la respuesta a nuestras plegarias acaba de irse por ese camino-_.

Las otras tres se vieron desconcertadas incluso la pelirosa olvido su molestia a causa de esta declaración. _\- ¿de que hablas Ino?, ¿Que tiene que ver Fu con nuestras plegarias?...-_ para la maestra en armas no fue difícil entender que se refería al problema de sus "gramos de mas" pues era lo único que las cuatro tenían en la cabeza.

 _\- vieron todo lo que se comió ¿verdad?...-_ extendió todo su brazo derecho y con su dedo indice apunto al deposito de basura donde anteriormente la kunoichi en cuestión tirara su plato, las demás asintieron mas no dijeron nada dando a entender que por favor prosiguiera con su explicación. _\- ahora les haré una simple pregunta y medítenla cuidadosamente...-_ volvió a guardar silencio aumentando la tensión en el aire al punto que las demás ya ni respiraban.- _¿realmente creen que con ese abito en la comida, tendría un cuerpo como ese?-._

La iluminación llego a la mente de las otras tres, y es que a pesar de que al peliverde no tenia las curvas mas definidas del mundo que digamos, aunque bien esto podría deberse a su labor como kunoichi ya que era normal llevar vendajes sobre los pechos por comodidad aunque esto es aparte; lo que realmente era importante era el abdomen de la chica, puesto que era la definición de perfección para un cuerpo femenino, firme y bien delineado, esto sumado a su piel color café la hacia mas que atractiva a los ojos de varios. _\- eso quiere decir...-_ los labios de Sakura, Hinata y TenTen se movieron en perfecta sincronía haciendo coro al momento de hablar. _-...¡ella puede comer sin engordar!-._

Ino sonrió ampliamente completamente agradecida de que la realidad haya alcanzado a sus amigas. _\- hasta que por fin...-_ se puso seria de repente y extendió su puño frente a ellas. _-...muy bien ahora debemos de seguirla para averiguar que es lo que hace para no engordar, ¿estan conmigo?-_.

Sorpresivamente la unica que le siguió el juego rápidamente fue Sakura que sin dudar puso su mano sobre la de su amiga. _-...eh, ¿no creen que seria mas fácil preguntarle?-_ la castaña reflejo madures con su pregunta a lo cual la heredera de los Hyuga solo asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Ino iba a hablar nuevamente pero la pelirosa se le adelanto en el acto. _-...díganme algo TenTen, Hinata...¿si ustedes supieran como comer lo que sea sin engordar, se lo dirían a otra persona de buenas a primeras?-._

Y nuevamente hubo silencio para que finalmente las ultimas dos unieran sus manos al grupo. _-¡muy bien lo haremos!-_ la castaña exclamo con tanta fuerza como pudo mostrando su "llama de la juventud" como diría su sensei.

- _no podemos perder esta oportunidad...-_ la de ojos perla estaba sorpresivamente motivada con este asunto y demostraba su firmeza en su mirada.

Las cuatro compartieron un mirar determinado y un sonrisa de complicidad para separar sus manos y alzar sus brazos con las manos echas puños. _-¡descubriremos el secreto de Fu!-._

* * *

 **Bueno pues esta es mas o menos la idea, aunque en lo personal no entiendo el tema de las dietas ( no me considero alguien delgado pero tampoco obeso así que...).**

 **Con el siguiente capitulo estaría terminado así que espero y haya sido de su agrado.**

 **se aceptan tomatazos e ideas para el próximo cap.**

 **Bye bye ._./**


	2. El secreto es ¿uh?

**Hello aquí yo de nuez, con el final de esta pequeña historia.**

 **Iba a subir un capitulo de mi historia principal junto con este, pero después de darle una leída y ver Fairy Tail descubrí que había unas cosas que tenia que cambia por eso lo dejare para unos días mas adelante y terminar con esto de una vez.**

 **Sin mas el ultimo dilema y el final revelando el gran secreto de Fu XD**

* * *

 **PRIMER DÍA DE ESPIONAJE.**

Los relojes por toda la aldea apenas marcaban las siete de la mañana, el sol aun no terminaba de asomarse por el horizonte y ya había bastante movimiento. En las calles principales los puestos y locales empezaban a abrir así como algunos bares terminaban de cerrar después de correr a sus ebrios clientes.

En una zona en particular se encontraba ubicado un edificio de cuatro pisos el cual funcionaba como hotel para ninjas que venían de otras aldeas, aunque la locación era obvia que se debía al echo de poder mantenerlos vigilados los servicios que el lugar ofrecía eran bastante agradables. _-...Ino, ¿me podrías decir por que estamos aquí desde las seis de la mañana?-_ Sakura hablo desde un callejón que tenia vista a la entrada del hotel siendo acompañada por sus tres amigas que al igual que ella tenían ojeras marcadas debido a la falta de sueño entre dormir tarde por planear lo que harían y despertarse alrededor de las cinco.

 _-ya te lo dije frentona...aaaahhh!_ \- su voz determinada se vio interrumpida en el momento que tuvo que bostezar. _-...no sabemos si su condición se deba a su rutina o a lo que come así que debemos de estar atentas a todos sus movimientos-._

 _-entiendo esa parte pero...-_ cuando TenTen paro de hablar la rubia y la pelirosa voltearon la cabeza para ver por que se había cayado. _-...¿era necesario obligar a Hinata a que viniera?-_ a espaldas de la castaña, la heredera de los Hyuga se encontraba visitando las tierras de morfeo.

 _-Na...Naruto-kun...no podemos...-_ las palabras que balbuceaba la peliazul entre sueños causaron un poco de vergüenza entre las que la estaban escuchando.

 _-hay que ver con Hinata, ¿si tanto le gusta Naruto por que no se lo dice y ya?-_ Ino rezongo molesta puesto que la falta de sueño ya le estaba empeorando su de por si ya mal humor de siempre.

Sakura por su parte sonrió un tanto enternecida por los sentimientos que tenia la Hyuga por su compañero aun entre sueños. _-(Naruto realmente es muy tonto por no darse cuenta de nada)-._

Ino retiro la mirada de la bella durmiente con la disposición de volver a su tarea de vigilar la entrada del hotel, fue en ese momento que a pesar de que el sueño nublaba su vista pudo distinguir una silueta que se acercaba al edificio.- _hablando del rey de roma...¿que hace aquí?-_.

Los ojos de TenTen y Sakura siguieron el mismo camino que el de la rubia hasta que pudieron ver lo mismo que ella, frente a la entrada del hotel ya estaba de pie el rubio mas conocido de la aldea vistiendo su normal conjunto naranja y negro lo único que se veía ausente era su banda de la aldea dejando libre su alborotado cabello. _-...¿que hace Naruto aquí?, no creí que fuera de los que madrugan...-_ y la experta en armas estaba en lo cierto, pues si se ponía atención se podía ver que el rostro del Uzumaki se veía adormilado y su cabello echo un desastre.

Sakura aunque en un principio se sintió incomoda pues ahora parecía que estaba espiando a su amigo recordó un detalle no tan importante. _-...ahora que recuerdo, Tsunade-sama me dijo ayer que a Naruto se le había asignado ser la escolta de Fu el tiempo que esta se quede en la aldea...-._

 _-¡¿Naruto-kun?!-_ Hinata se despertó de golpe exclamando en el oído de TenTen la cual perdió el equilibrio y termino tumbando un tambo de basura.

El rubio volteo su cuerpo en busca del brusco sonido metálico que sacudió la tranquila calle, lo único que vio fue el bote de metal y basura regada. _-...estos gatos...-_ con su deducción echa se volvió a voltear a esperas de que alguien diera señales de vida desde el hotel.

En el callejón el cuarteto hacia lo posible hasta porno respirar mientras pegaban su cuerpo lo mas posible a la pared.- _...maldición eso estuvo cerca...-_ Ino recupero el aliento mientras verificaba que su colega rubio ya no estuviera viendo. _-...casi haces que nos descubran Hinata-_.

 _-perdón...-_ la peliazul agacho la cabeza sonrojada de la vergüenza que le había causado la situación.

 _-bueno tranquila no es para tanto...-_ la castaña palmo la espalda de la Hyuga en un intento por tranquilizarla. _-...si se habla de Naruto, tu eres capas de despertar de la muerte...-_ bromeo en un tono bajo provocando un mayor sonrojo en el rostro de su inocente amiga.

 _-Ustedes paren con eso párese que Fu ya va a salir...¡uugh!-_ la pelirosa llamo a las demás mientras ella estaba hincada en el piso asomando solo su cabeza por la esquina del callejón, su posición provoco que las otras tres se amontonaran una por una sobre ella forzándola a mantener los brazos firmes para no hacer mas ruido.- _(realmente les urge bajar de peso)-._

Como bien dijo Sakura la puerta principal del hotel se abrió para dar paso a la kunoichi de Taki que estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza despertando todos los músculos adormilados, soltando el aire en sus pulmones volteo su mirada a un costado para mirar al sonriente y cansado rubio que la estaba esperando. _-¡vaya no esperaba que ya estuvieras aquí, como sea es bueno verte Kyu-kun-_. la peliverde saludo muy animada hasta que el chico puso uno de sus dedos sobre su boca pidiendo que guardada silencio.

Naruto consigio calmarse cuando no pareció que alguien hubiera escuchado a su amiga y retiro su mano de la cara de esta. _\- por favor Fu, ya te había dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre dattebayo...-_ tapo su boca en el momento en que soltó un bostezo lo cual hizo reír a la peliverde y por consecuencia a el. _-...bueno, lo primero sera ir a almorzar algo o me quedare dormido mientras camino, vamos Fu...-_ hizo una seña para ser seguido y después empezó a caminar por la calle pero un par de pasos después se dio cuenta de que era el único avanzando así que se volteo a ver a la chica confundido. _-...¿que sucede?-_ no recivio respuesta, solo un par de orbes naranjas que lo veía de forma inquisitiva como a la espera de trasmitir un mensaje telepaticamente. _-(supongo que no tengo opción)...vamos Nana...-_.

 _-¡si si!-_ Fu sonrió feliz y troto hasta alcanzar a su amigo y así los dos empezaron a andar calle abajo en busca de un lugar que ya hubiera abierto para poder almorzar.

Cuando el dúo finalmente se alejo lo suficiente las cuatro kunoichis salieron de su escondite para poder empezar su tarea auto-impuesta. _\- muy bien, la misión "el secreto de Fu" comienza-_ Ino comando en un tono de voz medio pero aun así su entusiasmo se sentía en cada una de sus palabras, sus compañeras asintieron y así todas partieron en busca de su "presa".

 **TIME SKIP, CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Ino y las demás estaban un poco fatigadas pues tuvieron que seguir a su objetivo hasta que decidieron comer en un puesto de dangos y para su desagrado, la peliverde se volvió a atascar de comida. _-..juro que averiguare su secreto sea como sea...-_ la rubia musito entre dientes y su pequeña rabia solo resaltaba sus ojeras, ella y las otras estaban entre los árboles en un campo de entrenamiento a donde habían ido el rubio y la peliverde.

 _-¡shh! guarda silencio Ino...-_ TenTen regaño a su amiga en casi un murmullo pues en ese tranquilo lugar era mas fácil que las escucharan.

Sakura estaba metida entre unos arbustos junto a Hinata ninguna de las dos perdía detalle de lo que pasaba en el claro frente a ellas. _-...es probable que tenga una rutina de ejercicios especial así que veamos que es lo que planean...y por favor no te duermas...-_ esto ultimo lo dijo volteando a peliazul que ya estaba cabeceando de nuevo.

En la parte abierta del lugar el ojiazul y la de orbes naranja estaban parados a la orilla del río que atravesaba el lugar. _-¡La aldea de la hoja es asombrosa, este lugar es bastante amplio no lo puedo creer!...-_ Fu no tenia problemas en mostrar su asombro ante el lugar en el que estaba a pesar de haberlo visto el día anterior.

Naruto sonrió divertido, la verdad es que una actitud tan positiva era contagiosa. _\- estoy de acuerdo contigo, me encanta este en lo particular debido al río y al bosque que lo rodea...-_ hizo una pausa mientras inhalaba hondo y llenaba sus pulmones con el aire puro del lugar. _-¡muy bien, comencemos con esto dattebayo!_ \- exclamo a los cuatro vientos sin pena alguna y comenzó a caminar sobre el cuerpo de agua.

- _¡si señor!-_ Fu siguió a su compañero tanto en entusiasmo como en sus pasos hasta que los dos quedaron a la mitad del río y se hincaron sobre el agua. _-¿listo Kyu-kun?-_ curiosamente la pregunta salio en un tono de voz mas serio al que normalmente usaba la chica.

El rubio simplemente sonrió mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su compañera y extendía su puño derecho frente a ella. _-...¡yo siempre estoy listo Nana!...-_.

La chica imito la acción de su amigo mientras se ponía un tanto nerviosa pues sabía lo que seguía, respiro hondo y cerro los ojos internándose en un estado de meditación al igual que su compañero. _-(muy bien, es todo o nada)-_.

Desde sus lugares privilegiados las cuatro jóvenes ninjas se sentían un poco confundidas por la repentina quietud que presentaban el par de revoltosos. _-...ok, debo decir que esto es muy raro-_ la castaña ladeo su cabeza confundida por tan repentino movimiento.

 _\- que raro, Naruto no es de los que acostumbre meditar antes de entrenar...-_ la pelirosa apenas termino de hablar cuando se vio interrumpida por un bostezo.

Hinata estaba apoyada en su amiga mientras luchaba por mantener sus parpados abiertos. _-..tal vez...solo...se estan...preparando-._

 _-observemos un rato, y ya veremos que hacen...-_ Ino se recargo en un tronco colocándose en una posición peligrosamente cómoda para dormir.

 **TIME SKIP, 10 HRS DESPUÉS.**

Hermosos tonos naranja empezaban a colorear el cielo sobre la apacible aldea de Konoha y en el campo de entrenamiento dos jóvenes ninja permanecían de rodillas sobre el río sin revelar que se fueran a mover. _-...¡lo logre!-_ el primer movimiento que la peliverde hacia en horas fue pegar un grito mientras se ponía de píe de un brinco.

El rubio frente a ella abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a ponerse de píe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _-... Felicitaciones, la verdad me sorprende que lo ayas conseguido a la primera sin proble...¡aah!-_ no pudo terminar pues su amiga se lanzo sobre el atrapándolo en un abrazo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. _-(mierda, mis piernas siguen dormidas)...-_ y sin mas los dos jóvenes cayeron en el río levantando una gran cantidad de liquido vital por el aire.

Después de breves segundos los dos ninjas salieron del agua aunque solo la chica conservaba la sonrisa en el rostro. _-muchas gracias por ayudarme Kyu-kun!-_.

Aunque quería el rubio no se podía realmente molestar con su amiga, después de todo domar el chakra de un Bijuu no lo haces todos los días.- _...no tienes que agradecer Nana...-_ mostró una de sus grandes sonrisas y apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre el agua para impulsarse fuera y quedar de píe nuevamente sobre la superficie del río. _-...bueno ¿que te parece si te invito a cenar para celebrar?-_ encorvo un poco su espalda y tendió su mano a la peliverde para ayudarla.

Fu no se lo pensó dos veces y uso la mano de su amigo como apoyo para salir del agua y ella poder quedar de píe a su lado.- _¡eso suena increíble...-_ los dos jóvenes caminaron a paso tranquilo pues esperaban secarse antes de llegar a la aldea o todos se les quedarían viendo como un par de raros, aunque como Jinchuurikis ya estaban acostumbrados a las malas miradas.

Cuando iban por el camino que atravesaba la arbolada la chica se detuvo llamando la atención de su amigo. _-¿sucede algo Nana?-_.

Fu no contesto de inmediato si no que siguió mirando a su alrededor un tanto confundida _-...que raro, podría jurar que escuche un extraño sonido-_.

Naruto se sintió intrigado por esa respuesta tan extraña y cerro los ojos para tratar de escuchar mas atentamente a su alrededor, recibiendo solo el silbido de las hojas a causa del viento. _\- no escucho nada raro dattebayo, ¿que tipo de ruido escuchaste?-_.

La peliverde se lo pensó un momento pues quería hallar un nombre para lo que había escuchado. _-mmm, ¿un ronquido?...-_ soltó su pensamiento en casi un murmullo haciéndolo inaudible para su amigo, sacudió su cabeza con un poco de fuerza y volvió a caminar retomando su sonrisa. _\- bueno la verdad no importa, apresurémonos que tengo mucha hambre...-_ tomo a un aun desconcertado Naruto de la manga de su chamarra y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta que este se reincorporo lo suficiente para caminar por su cuenta.

Si tan solo el par de Jinchuurikis se hubiera concentrado lo suficiente se hubieran percatado que el origen de los ronquidos provenían de un cuarteto de doncellas que yacían dormidas plácidamente sobre la hierba entre los arbustos.

 **SEGUNDO DÍA DE ESPIONAJE.**

 _¡ACHUUU!-_ Un potente estornudo resonó por la mañana en el parque de Konoha donde Sakura y las demás estaban descansando de manera forzosa en la banca del otro día a causa de un resfriado que habían pescado la noche anterior. _-..aaahhh, mi cabeza me esta matando...- l_ os primeros quejidos venían de TenTen quien saco un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz y ya no le importo si este caía dentro del basurero. _-(esto nos pasa por quedarnos dormidas a la intemperie)-_.

 _-oye frentona, ¿cuanto tomara la medicina en hacer efecto?...-_ Ino mostraba su fastidio sin pesar pues en este momento todo la molestaba, desde la luz del sol hasta el piar de las aves. _-...¡contesta diablos!-_.

La pelirosa se encontraba en una esquina de la banca sobándose la sien mientras su hombro funcionaba de almohada para la chica del Byakugan _.-...no tienes que gritar Ino-cerda, lo que nos tomamos eran pastillas para pasar la noche...así que tardara un poco-._

 _-...yo opino que descansemos por ho..ho...¡achuuu! a maldición-_ la castaña hablo pero pronto volvió a estornudar provocando que su dolor de cabeza se intensificara.

 _-...apoyo la moción...-_ este termino al hablar era raro en ella, pero a la pobre Hinata la enfermedad la tenia tan confundida que se la pasaba haciendo y diciendo incoherencias.

 _-...no-_ la chica del clan Yamanaka se puso de píe con dificultad pero se obligo a moverse. _-... no podemos perder ni un segundo, debemos descubrir el secreto de Fu...a...¡achuu!-._

 _-lamento decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ino...-_ Sakura se puso de píe y aunque lo hizo muy despacio esto no evito que la joven que la usaba de recargadera cayera quedando recostada sobre la banca. _-...según lo que me dijo la quinta, Fu se ira pasado mañana así que solo tenemos dos días mas-._

TenTen ante esto soltó un suspiro antes de volverse a sonar la nariz. _-...supongo que no tenemos opción, apurémonos y terminemos con esto...-_ tiro su pañuelo usado en el piso aumentando la colección que había a su alrededor y de puso de píe comenzando a caminar con rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento donde suponían iban a estar su objetivo y el guardaespaldas de esta. _-...Hinata no te quedes ahí-_.

 _-si si...ya voy ya voy...-_ la heredera de los Hyuga se puso de píe dispuesta seguir a sus amigas pero debido a su confusión termino por empezar a caminar en la dirección opuesta forzando a que la pelirosa se regresara por ella y la tuviera que llevar de la mano.

 **TIME SKIP CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Como había pronosticado el cuarteto de kunoichis de la hoja, Naruto y Fu estaban de vuelta en el campo de entrenamiento del día anterior, pero esta vez estaban practicando su taijutsu.- _¡ Nada mal!...-_ el rubio reconoció a su amiga con una sonrisa después de esquivar una serie de patadas que por poco y le conectan en el rostro. _\- ¿no has pensado en tomar el titulo del llorón de Shibuki como líder de la cascada?-_.

La peliverde soltó una risita, aunque respetaba mucho a Shibuki debía admitir que el ojiazul sabia hacerla reír. _-¡na! demasiado aburrido para mi...¡aquí voy!-_ no perdió tiempo en comenzar un nuevo asalto contra su compañero de entrenamiento, era obvio que le gustaba usar las piernas pues se apoyo con las manos en el suelo mientras hacia girar su cuerpo convirtiendo sus extremidades inferiores en peligrosas y potentes hélices que terminaron por romper la guardia se su oponente obligandolo a retroceder.

 _-se me entumieron los brazos, tiene mas fuerza que la que aparenta su cuerpo...-_ sacudió sus brazos para aligerarlos y paso a tomar una postura de ataque. _-...me toca-_ el chico tomo la ofensiva y comenzó a atacar usando sus puños, los dos jóvenes sonreían de forma inocente dando la apariencia de que mas bien estaban jugando.

Una vez mas Ino y su equipo se encontraban ocultas entre los arbustos ya con mejor aspecto gracias a la medicina de Sakura _.-...no me esperaba que fuera así de fuerte, aunque sea un entrenamiento parece estar poniendo a Naruto en apuros-_ la rubio examinaba con total detenimiento el combate que se llevaba acabo en el llano frente a ella, quiera o no un ninja es un ninja y un combate siempre era de interés.

TenTen había omitido el parpadear mientras observaba con total cautela los movimientos de la peliverde.- _...su taijutsu es bastante bueno, sin mencionar elegante...(espero que Lee no la vea o solo la hará pasar vergüenzas)-._

La menos interesada era Sakura, gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestra ella ya tenia su propio estilo de combate y no era algo que quisiera cambiar. _-...- pero aun no a mostrado nada que tenga que ver con su "cualidad"-._

 _-...supongo-_ Hinata abrió su boca mientras examinaba el combate, se había pensado en usar su Byakugan pero al ser solo un encuentro de taijutsu no encontró una buena razón.-...solo nos queda esperar-.

Después de casi cuarentaycinco minutos los dos Jinchuurikis detuvieron sus asaltos de golpes y patadas y se dieron un tiempo para tomar aire. _-...eso fue asombroso, ya me había aburrido de entrenar solo dattebayo...-_ el rubio sonreía mientras a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de sus dos seudo maestros que ni sus luces en casi un mes. _-...pero estoy cansado y con algo de hambre, ¿que dices si vamos por algo de comer?-_ Naruto se disponía a avanzar con rumbo a la aldea cuando un par de manos sosteniendo la suya lo detuvieron.

 _-espera Kyu-kun...-_ Fu hablo despacio pues aun estaba un poco agotada por la danza marcial que había interpretado con ayuda de su amigo _.-...tengo la solución para eso-_ con un pequeño trote avanzo hasta un árbol separado de los demás y a la sombra de este descansaba una mochila roja que había traído con ella desde en la mañana, cuando la tuvo en sus manos rápidamente la abrió sacando dos topers de plástico azul dejando uno sobre el pasto a un lado de su mochila y el otro lo tomo entre sus brazos y regreso por donde vino, sin percatarse de los cuatro pares de ojo que nunca perdieron detalle de lo que hacia.

Naruto espero hasta que su amiga estuviera de vuelta a su lado para hablarle. _-...¿que traes ahí Nana?-_ apunto de manera inquisitiva al objeto que traía con ella la chica la cual solo se rió por lo bajo.

 _-bueno ya que ayer fuiste tan amable en invitarme a cenar, decidí pagártelo...-_ llevo su mano derecha a la tapa del recipiente y con somo cuidado lo abrió mostrando su contenido. _-¡así que prepare el almuerzo tada!...-_ acerco el toper a su amigo el cual finalmente pudo ver que se trataban de pequeñas bolas de masa de un tamaño un poco mayor a un takoyaki.

Al rubio se le hizo agua la boca simplemente con el aroma que entraba por sus fosas nasales hasta su cerebro y alborotaba sus sentidos, no se lo pensó dos veces y tomo un bollito que rápidamente se llevo a la boca. _-¡mmm por los dioses!...-_ saboreo extremadamente gustoso el manjar celestial que había probado hasta que se deslizara por su garganta. _-¡ESTA DELICIOSO, ¿COMO FUE QUE PUDISTE PREPARARLOS? ¿QUE LES PUSISTE?-_.

La kunoichi sonrió jactanciosa con el ego elevado a causa de los halagos de su amigo. _-...los hice por la mañana en la cocina del hotel...-_ el rubio iba a preguntar pero al final se abstuvo de hacerlo, sabía que la chica no había pedido permiso de usar la cocina. _-...y sobre que les puse...¡ESO ES UN SECRETO!_ -.

Lo ultimo Naruto lo acepto un tanto a regañadientes y sin mas se sentó sobre el pasto acompañado de su colega Jinchuuriki a desfrutar del almuerzo por el cual soltaba exclamaciones cada vez que masticaba. _-...realmente parece disfrutarlo-_ hablo TenTen a las kunoichis que habían acortado distancia aprovechando la distracción del rubio y la peliverde.

Ino paso la vista de los ninjas que espiaban a los objetos que estaban a la sombra de un árbol no muy lejos de ellas. _\- Fu dijo que era secreto...así que-_.

 _-tienes razón...-_ Sakura siguió a la vista de su mejor amiga y entrecerró los ojos frunciendo un poco el seño.-...es probable que ese sea el secreto-.

La castaña y la peliazul asintieron mientras las cuatro se acercaban cuidadosamente los mas cerca que pudieran de la mochila mas que nada interesadas en el toper azul aun lado de esta. _-...muy bien, Sakura creo que debes de ir por el-_ TenTen dio la orden con una voz de mando a la pelirosa que la volteo a ver sorprendida y un poco atemorizada. _\- si te descubren tu eres la unica de nosotras que podría mostrar un pretexto como compañera de Naruto así que debes de hacerlo-_.

El argumento de la castaña termino por convencer a la ojos esmeralda que tuvo que tragar saliva para armarse de valor. _-( bien aquí voy, si Naruto dice algo me bastara con amenazarlo y decirle que me preocupaba su alimentación durante el entrenamiento)-_ estaba orgullosa de su entrenamiento por lo cual no le fue difícil escabullirse hasta la parte posterior del tronco y en un tapido movimiento estiro su brazo para tomar el estuche de comida rojo. _-(éxito)-_ dio media vuelta y alzo el pulgar a sus amigas las cuales respondieron el gesto y así las cuatro dejaron el campo de entrenamiento.

 **TIME SKIP PARQUE DE KONOHA.**

Mirar a un lado después al otro, atrás y adelante incluso por encima de sus cabezas, las cuatro kunoichis se aseguraron de que nadie estuviera a su alrededor. _-...muy bien, aquí vamos...-_ la castaña tomo aire mientras abría el toper que tenia entre sus manos ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeras, cuando finalmente revelo el contenido se podían contar doce bolas blancas que al tacto estaban tibias pero al mismo tiempo algo rígidas. _-...bueno para luego es tarde...-_ TenTen se llevo una bola a la boca siendo imitada poco después por sus amigas.

Cada una de las kunoichi se tomo su tiempo para masticar el alimento y degustarlo por completo hasta que finalmente tragaron el alimento con sensación un poco viscosa como si estuviera relleno de mermelada. _-bueno, no es malo pero tampoco diría que es un manjar...-_ Ino dio su opinion mientras tomaba un segundo bollo si contaba bien debían ser tres para cada una.

La pelirosa asintió y sus ojos se mostraban curiosos por el sabor que tenia en la boca. _-...es verdad, no son la gran cosa como para haber provocado esa reacción en Naruto-_.

 _-tal vez...Naruto-kun simplemente quiso ser amable con ella...-_ Hinata dio su opinion conociendo la forma de ser del rubio imperativo, las demás asintieron pues esta explicación tenia lógica eso al recordar el echo de que el joven se había comido sin queja las píldoras de soldado de su compañera que sabían peor que medicina caduca.

continuaron comiendo hasta que cada una termino con los tres bollos que les tocaban y respiraron hondo. _-...bueno ¿y ahora como hacemos para probar si esto en verdad era el secreto de Fu?-_ cuando termino de comer TenTen soltó la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza a todas.

Las cuatro amigas estaban meditativas, pero antes de que se les ocurriera algo escucharon el ruido de pisadas apresuraras acercandose a ellas. _-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-_ el grito de Naruto llamando a su compañera las aterrorizo a todas.

 _-¡mierda es Naruto!-_ la pelirosa se paro a la velocidad del rayo mientras la rubia tomaba el toper en el regazo de la experta en armas y lo botaba en el basurero a un lado de ellas para después cubrirlo con los pañuelos que había en el piso que ellas mismas habían dejado ahí por la mañana.- _...¿que...que te trae por aquí Naruto?-._

Cuando el ojiazul estuvo frente a su compañera y sus amigas paso la vista por cada una de ellas con un desdén de preocupación. _-...lamento molestarlas pero, ¿ustedes de casualidad no encontraron un toper azul o si?, es que Fu y yo no lo encontramos y ella dice que lo dejo en el campo de entrenamiento...-_.

Las chicas comenzaron a sudar frió mientras las piernas les temblaban de los nervios. _-...para nada Naruto-_ Ino salio rápidamente a la defensa de todas mostrando su gran capacidad en el arte del engaño, por no decir que la pobre era mitomana por excelencia. _-...ni si quiera fuimos a los campos de entrenamiento jaja...-_. a la excusa de la rubia la respaldaron las cabezas de las otras féminas en el lugar.

El único chico se mostró ligeramente sorprendido para después inclinar la cabeza en señal de confusión. _-¿de que hablas Ino? estoy seguro que las cuatro anduvieron por los campos de entrenamiento en la mañana...-_ declaro el rubio mientras adoptaba una posición pensativa, bueno fue que cerro los ojos por que se hubiera percatado del terror en el rostro de sus amigas.

 _-(¡NOS DESCUBRIÓ!)-_ un nuevo pensamiento colectivo les heló la sangre a las kunoichis que ya no hallaban que decir para zafarse del dilema.

 _-¡OYE NARUTO, ¿LO ENCONTRASTE?!-_ Fu llego corriendo por el camino del parque hasta un lado de su amigo reflejando un poco de consternación en su mirada _.- ah, hola de nuevo-_ dibujo una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa mientras saludaba a las otras kunoichis que le regresaron el saludo disimulando lo mejor posible el manojo de nervios en el que se habían convertido. _-...¿encontraste algo?-_ con desilusión la joven miro a su amigo negar con la cabeza. _\- maldición no les queda mucho tiempo, van a morir-._

Esta ultima parte saco a las kunoichis de la hoja de su nerviosismo para pasarlas a un estado de confusión total _.-...disculpen pero...-_ TenTen se acerco al dúo de Jinchuurikis siendo seguida por las otras tres hasta que los seis cerraron un circulo. _-...¿a que te refieren con que se van a morir Fu?-_.

La peliverde dejo de lado su preocupación mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar de frente a la castaña y comenzó con la explicación. _\- lo que sucede es que recientemente a aparecido un nuevo tipo de arañas en los alrededores de Taki, eh de decir que son bastante grandes...-_ con sus manos dibujo el tamaño de los arácnidos dando a entender que eran algo así como del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol. _-...el problema esta en que su mordida causa estragos en el chakra pero al mismo tiempo acelera la sanación de las heridas-._

 _-...es por eso que le quería presentar a Shino...-_ Naruto tomo la palabra después de su amiga y miro a los ojos de Hinata mientras nombraba al compañero de esta. _-...se nos ocurrió que tal vez el clan Aburame podría encontrar una manera de quitar los efectos negativos de la mordida de la araña y volverlo algo benéfico...-_ hubo una pausa en la cual los dos Jinchuurikis se vieron claramente deprimidos.- pero ahora sin el toper no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Las piezas del rompecabezas se empezaron a juntar en la cabeza de las kunoichis de la hoja al mismo tiempo que sus rostros empezaban a pintarse de azul. _-...¿quiere decir...que en el toper traías?-_ Sakura empezó a hablar pero no quería terminar lo que decía pues le daba repudio de solo imaginarlo.

Fu alzo la mirada y sin cambiar su rostro termino la oración de la pelirosa. _\- sacos con huevecillos de araña, doce sacos para ser exacta...-_ si la peliverde no estuviera lo bastante ocupada con su decepción pudo haber visto como las otras jóvenes se quebraban ante sus ultimas palabras.

 _-¡CON PERMISO!-_ a trompicones y tan rápido como sus pies se los permitían el cuarteto de kunoichis de la hoja salio del parque con las manos sobre sus bocas en busca de un lugar donde pudieran "desahogarse". _-(¡COMIMOS ARAÑAS!)...¡BUUUAAAAAHHHH!-._

Los dos Jinchuurikis se quedaron en silencio mirando a las jóvenes que se alejaban hasta que las perdieron de vista. _-...eso si que fue raro-_ Naruto hablo algo confundido y ante esto la de ojos naranja solo asintió con la cabeza. _-...bueno, ¿quieres ir a echar un vistazo a tu hotel Nana?-_.

 _-...ok-_ sin decir mas el par de amigos dejo el parque a paso tranquilo siendo inconscientes de que unas calles mas abajo unas pobres jóvenes estaban soltando el contenido de sus estómagos en un río que atravesaba la aldea recargadas sobre el barandal ante las malas miradas de los aldeanos.

 **ULTIMO DÍA DE ESPIONAJE.**

 _-¡MALDITA ZORRA LA VOY A MATAR!...-_ Ino pego el grito al cielo sacudiendo a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, después de unos segundos se sentó de vuelta en la banca del parque. _-...ya me siento un poco mejor-_.

Sakura descubrió sus oídos una vez se percato que su amiga dejo de gritar. _-...Ino cálmate un poco, no olvides que fue nuestra culpa el haber comido ara...ara...esas cosas-_ se llevo una bolsa de papel y la lleno con lo poco que le quedaba a su estomago de contenido. _-(a este paso definitivamente vamos a adelgazar)...ademas debemos agradecer el no estar enfermas después de eso...-._

 _-Sakura tiene razón,pero para ser sincera esto ya esta llegando demasiado lejos-_ TenTen se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza pues ya no quería sentir tremendo desagrado.

 _-TenTen-san tiene razón...¡hum!-_ a Hinata la interrumpió su estomago pues estuvo a punto de volver a vomitar pero logro controlarlo al final. _-...ayer por la noche mi equipo me fue a visitar y termine cerrándoles la puerta en la cara pues de tan solo ver Shino me dio asco-._

El incomodo silencio las rodio hasta que Ino se vio harta y golpeo su píe fuerte en el piso. _-...¡bien no quería llegar a esto pero ya no tenemos opción, se lo sacaremos a la fuerza!-._

Las otras tres se veían sorprendidas ante la idea final de la Yamanaka y no tardaron en mostrar su desacuerdo. _-¡Ino ya tienes telarañas en el cerebro, eso es una locura!-_ la de ojos esmeralda fue la primera en rebatirle a la rubia.

 _-Sakura tiene razón Ino, no podemos simplemente llegar y comenzar a atacar a Fu...-_ la castaña se mostró indignada ante la idea frunciendo el seño y se cruzo de brazos con un bufido de molestia.

 _-yo no seria capas de hacer algo así...(estoy segura que Naruto-kun se molestaría si atacáramos a una amiga suya sin razón)...-_ la heredera de los Hyuga tomo aire tras meditar su pensamiento con el rubio. _\- ademas, Fu-san es muy amable, me sentiría mal en atacar a una posible amiga-_.

Las otras tres se vieron enternecidas por el ultimo comentario de la chica del Byakugan y sonrieron de manera apacible. _-...es verdad es una chica agradable...-_ Ino respiro tranquila cerrando sus ojos para después abrirlos con total determinación. _-pero si perdemos esta oportunidad tendremos que esperar hasta que Fu vuelva a venir a la aldea ¡y yo no se ustedes, pero yo no pienso volver a comer insectos!-._

Las otras tres se quedaron calladas, por mas que lo quisieran negar no podían, estaban en una situación critica y era el todo por el todo. _\- de acuerdo, ¡acabemos con esto!-_ TenTen tomo el liderato y guió al grupo a la batalla de sus vidas, no por que esta fuera a ser difícil, si no mas bien por el premio que las aguardaba si lograban su objetivo.

 **TIME SKIP CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Por tercer día consecutivo las cuatro kunoichis acabaron en los campos de entrenamiento donde los Jinchuurikis se habían pasado los últimos días ya todas preparadas para su pelea. _-...y bien, ¿como lo haremos?-_ la castaña soltó la pregunta sin despegar la vista del rubio y la peliverde que al parecer terminaban de practicar ejercicios de chakra sobre el agua.

Sakura se vio seria y pensativa con los ojos puestos especialmente sobre su compañero de equipo. _-...si la atacamos por sorpresa Naruto interferirá inmediatamente, y aunque me duela admitirlo eso nos pondría en desventaja...( sin mencionar que Fu debe de ser bastante fuerte por su cuenta)-._

 _-ademas...-_ la voz de Hinata sonó extrañamente tranquila para ser ella en una situación que involucre al Uzumaki. _-...no seria correcto atacar a Fu-san de buenas a primeras, ella no a echo naaaaaAAAA!-_ no pudo terminar de hablar pues ya tenia el cuerpo de la rubia sobre ella.

 _-¡todas guarden silencio y agachence!...-_ el comando de la Yamanaka llego en un tono de voz sutil pero autoritario. _-..se acercan-_.

Como bien lo indico Ino al campo de entrenamiento hacían su llegada los dos hombres del equipo Azuma, el primero Shikamaru Nara quien portaba el chaleco Chunnin sobre un conjunto de color negro de sudadera y pants. _-..aaaah, que problemático-_.

A su derecha caminaba el que había sido su mejor amigo desde hace años Chouji Akimichi un joven de "hueso ancho" vistiendo un atuendo en color rojo y una armadura sobre este en la cual estaba grabado el símbolo de su clan. _\- vamos Shikamaru ya estamos aquí de todos modos...ahum!-_ venia comiendo a toda prisa una bolsa de papas con sabor a barbacoa.

El Nara llevo una mano detrás de su nuca y masajeo su cuello con pesades. _-...supongo, ¡oye Naruto!-_ su grito no fue muy fuerte pero logro llamar la atención de los dos ninjas que salieron de su concentración para ver a los recién llegados. _-tengo un mensaje de la quinta...-_.

Naruto se aproximo a sus colegas siendo seguido de serca por su sombra de los últimos días. _\- que tal Shikamaru Chouji a pasado un tiempo-_ saludo con una de sus clásicas y contagiosas sonrisas la cual fue correspondida por un gesto similar de parte de los otros jóvenes.- _ella es Fu, Fu ellos son Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi miembros del equipo diez...-_ el rubio se hizo a un lado permitiendo que la chica quedara de frente a los chunnins de la hoja.

 _-¡es un placer, por favor solo díganme Fu espero seamos amigos...-_ el entusiasmo de la chica estaba por los cielos mientras estrechaba las manos de los dos jóvenes ninjas de igual manera que lo hizo con la compañera de estos.

Aunque en un principio Shikamaru se sintió un poco incomodo se vio satisfecho por la actitud de la kunoichi. _\- bueno se ve que eres amiga de Naruto, su actitud es muy similar...-_ la respuesta que recivio fue que los dos Jinchuurikis sonrieran ampliamente demostrando su gran similitud.

Chouji se limito a sonreír mientras seguía comiendo sus papas. _\- bueno...ahum es una chica bastante agradable ahum-_ no pareció importarle que al hablar dejara caer boronas al suelo causándole pena a su mejor amigo y risas a los otros dos.

 _-jaja eres un gordito muy simpático jajaja...-_ obviamente Fu no sabia nada de la hoja pues puede que de otra manera hubiera cuidado su lengua, cuando la peliverde abrió sus ojos vio que su amigo rubio y el azabache la veían aterrados y el "gordito simpático" empezaba a temblar tirando su botana al piso. _-...¿dije algo malo?_ -.

Desde su escondite tras los arbustos las kunoichis de la hoja estaban temblando hasta el ultimo de sus huesos. _-...no puedo creerlo...¡Fu dijo el taboo!-_ Ino era la mas alterada pues conocía muy bien lo que su amigo era capas de hacer.

 _-¡debemos ayudarla!-_ TenTen se levanto eh iba a salir a socorrer a la peliverde pero cayo al piso cuando la rubia y la pelirosa le sujetaron las piernas.

 _-¡estas loca TenTen, tu sabes lo que pasara si hacemos eso!-_ Sakura tembló un poco al hablar queriendo hacer conciencia en la mente de su amiga.

 _-(Fu-san tiene que salir de ahí)-_ Hinata estaba de rodillas orando por la seguridad de la chica de Taki.

De vuelta en el campo abierto Naruto y Shikamaru habían dejado de respirar a la espera del movimiento del miembro del clan Akimichi. _-(muy bien cálmate, es una mujer no puede tomarlo tan enserio)-._

 _-¿te pasa algo gordis?-_ Fu se acerco curiosa a Chouji chasqueando los dedos frente a este llamando su atención.

 _-(¡maldita sea ¿por que todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas?)-_ el Nara cayo en la resignación temblando como gelatina y tragando saliva con dificultad.

 _-¿me dijiste gordito?...¡¿gordito?!-_ Finalmente Chouji alzo la cabeza arrojando humo por la nariz y sus ojos brillando de forma siniestra. _\- ¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO SOY DE HUESO ANCHO... BOLA DE TANQUE HUMANO...ruedaruedarueda...-_ se vio rodeado por su largo cabello y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo en dirección a los Jinchuurikis.

 _-¡maldición, Fu haste a un lado!-_ a la orden de Naruto cada uno salto a un lado esquivando el arremetimiento de la bola de carne. _\- esto no acabara bien...-_.

El rubio quedo a un lado de Shikamaru el cual empezaba a formar el sello para la técnica característica de su familia.- _...descuida lo detendré, es un fastidio pero no puedo dejar que lastime a un ninja de otra aldea que esta bajo nuestro cuidado...-._

 _-no lo digo por Chouji...-_ el comentario del ojiazul desconcentro al Nara dejando su técnica de lado. _\- me refiero a Fu, ella...se ve emocionada-_.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la Jinchuuriki que sonreía de manera retadora y sus ojos mostraban un brillo correspondiente a sus ganas de luchar. _-...¡sorprendente, eres mas de lo que que aparentas gordito!-_ tal vez era algo socarrona pero era lo bastante lista como para saber que lo que había molestado al chico fue que le dijera gordo.

 _-¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO!...-_ la bola de carne rodante volvió a gritar mientras se abalanzaba de vuelta contra la kunoichi la cual esta vez lo esperaba preparada, para sorpresa de los que la veían Fu fue capaz de detener el avance de Chouji al detenerlo con sus manos desnudas.

 _-¡¿eso es todo?!-_ la pregunta de la peliverde fue retorica mezclada con un tono de burla.- _me decepcionas un poco gordis jeje...-_.

Naruto se dejo ir la palma de la mano contra la cara la oír como su amiga solo buscaba provocar mas a su atacante. _-(Nana aunque seas la Jinchuuriki del siete colas, creo que estas tentando tu suerte)-._

La furia de el heredero de la familia Akimichi finalmente alcanzo el limite. _-¡QUE NO ESTOY GORDO... TÉCNICA DEL DOBLE TAMAÑO!-_ en menos de un segundo la bola giratoria había quintuplicado su tamaño empezando a presionar el cuerpo de Fu a mas no poder.

La peliverde ya sudaba del esfuerzo excesivo que estaba haciendo y empezaba a sentir que sus brazos y piernas empezaban a flaquear. _-(maldición no esperaba algo así)...bueno en ese caso ¡¿QUE TAL ESTO?!-_ agacho un poco el cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento puso sus manos en la parte baja de la bola humana. _-¡HORA DE VOLAR!...-_ se dejo ir hacía atrás y en el impulso arrojo a Chouji por encima de su cabeza.- _¡RAAAAAHHHHH!-_.

Las quijadas de todos tocaron piso al ver a la kunoichi realizar semejante proeza de fuerza sin mucho esfuerzo, la sorpresa de las kunoichis que seguían escondidas tras los arbustos fue sustituida por el terror cuando vieron que la gran bola aplastante les iba a caer encima. _-(tenia que ser)...-_ fue lo único que pensaron todas antes de ser aplastadas junto con varios árboles. _-¡KYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!-_ el estrepitoso grito resonó por todo el campo de entrenamiento espantando a mas pájaros que la propia explosión.

 **TIME SKIP CALLES DE KONOHA.**

La odisea de las cuatro kunoichis finalmente llego a su fin cuando aceptaron rendirse.- _auh...ultima vez que auh seguimos una de mis auh ideas auh...-_ Ino caminaba cojeando de su píe derecho el cual le había quedado lastimado su cabello estaba echo un desastre al igual que el de las demás.

Sakura y TenTen ayudaban a caminar a la pobre de Hinata la cual arrastraba los pies de forma inconsciente. _-..al final apenas y pudimos salir de ahí antes de que nos descubrieran-_ la pelirosa soltó un suspiro de derrota ante su situación.

La experta en armas puso la vista en el cielo y vio a un pájaro que se alejaba volando. _-...el secreto mas grande de todos se a escapado de nuestras manos dejándonos abatidas en el camino...-_ con su ultima palabra las cuatro dejaron caer la cabeza derrotadas aumentando su pesar.

 _-...¿y a ustedes que les pasa? parece que se excedieron con el entrenamiento...-_ frente al grupo de la hoja se paro una joven mujer de cabello rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas vistiendo un kimono largo de pelea negro y un abanico gigante en su espalda.

 _-Temari-san-_ Sakura reconoció rápidamente a la mujer de la arena, pues ambas como asistentes de un Kage se habían visto la cara en repetidas ocasiones.

TenTen frunció levemente el seño al ver a su vieja rival. _-¿tu que haces aquí? ¡ite!-_ al terminar de hablar su costado le empezó a doler forzándola a apretar los dientes.

La rubia de Suna se acerco un poco mas al grupito para darles una mirara mas detenida a las convalecientes. _\- lo que sucede es que Gaara tuvo una reunión especial con la quinta Hokage así que vine como su escolta, Kankuro se tuvo que quedar para hacerse cargo de todo en ausencia del Kazekage...pero enserio ¿me dirán que les paso?-_.

 **TIME SKIP.**

No tomo mas de media hora en que el cuarteto de la hoja contara su dilema de los últimos días a la visitante de la arena, en este tiempo Sakura e Ino aprovecharon para sanar sus heridas y las de sus compañeras. _-mmm, ya veo debo decir que entiendo su situación...-_ la Jounin de Suna medito brevemente la historia para poder dar su opinión. _\- ¿no creen que seria mas fácil que se lo pregunten?, digo eh tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella y parece alguien bastante amable-._

Las cuatro amigas de konoha bajaron la cabeza apenadas. _-supongo...que a estas alturas ya no perdemos nada-_ las otras tres asintieron a la opinión de la pelirosa.

Temari sonrió y empezó a caminar alejándose de las otras chicas. _\- bien, en este momento aun debe de estar en ese puesto de ramen "Ichiraku" junto a Uzumaki Naruto y mi hermano bye bye-._

 _-...¡adiós!-_ cuando se despidieron las cuatro amigas partieron al lugar dicho por la mujer de Suna en busca de su ultima oportunidad.

 **RAMEN ICHIRAKU.**

En ese preciso momento dos jóvenes de cabellera rubia y roja al igual que una chica de pelo verde disfrutaban cada uno de su quinto plato de fideos. _-¡aaah como siempre digo no hay nada mejor que el ramen de Ichiraku dattebayo!-_ Naruto exclamo alzando los brazos y avalanzandoce nuevamente sobre su enorme tazón.

Fu sorbió una gran cantidad de fideos sin detenerse a respirar hasta que los pudo comer todos. _-¡tenias razón Kyu-kun esto es lo mejor!...¿no lo crees "Ichigo"?-._

No hizo falta que Gaara se volteara para saber que le hablaba a el pues no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo ese apodo. _-si...-_ soltó simplemente mientras seguía comiendo sus fideos, no de manera aborazada como sus compañeros pero si de forma constante y rápida.

 _-estamos aquí para celebrar la transferencia de Nana a las filas de la hoja así que no tenemos por que contenernos!-_ volvió a hablar el rubio poniendo su plato vació sobre la barra. _\- ¡viejo Tenuchi otro miso ramen por favor!-_.

El hombre encargado del local sonrió feliz al igual que su hija que trabajaba como asistente. _\- a la orden Naruto, como especial por su celebración les dejare todo lo que coman a mitad de precio ¿que les parece?-_ el hombre recivio por repuesta gritos de felicidad de parte de Naruto y Fu y una leve sonrisa cortesía del Kazekage.

El trió de Jinchuurikis continuo la tarea de terminar con los fideos del restaurante antes de las tres de manera apasionada mientras mantenían charlas amenas entre ellos sobre lo que habían estado haciendo. _\- disculpen, buenos días...-_ al puesto finalmente interrumpió la voz de Sakura asiendo que los tres comensales y los encargados la voltearan a ver curiosos.

Naruto se apresuro a tragar lo que tenia en la boca ante la presencia - _ah Sakura-chan, ¿que sucede ? ¿ me estabas buscando?-_.

Detrás de la pelirosa hicieron su llegada Ino, Hinata y TenTen todas con una expresión cansada y la ropa maltratada. _\- lo siento Naruto, Kazekage-sama...pero la verdad queríamos preguntarle algo a Fu-_ TenTen tomo la palabra dejando a los dos chicos un tanto curiosos.

AL escuchar su nombre la ojos naranja se vio un poco confundida _.-¿co miño?...-_ hizo una pausa y paso su alimento por la garganta. _-perdón, ¿conmigo?_ -.

 _-así es Fu-san...-_ contesto Hinata de forma muy cordial aunque estaba bastante nerviosa de preguntar lo que se venia en presencia de Naruto. _\- lo que...lo que sucede es que...es que-_ su voz fue muriendo de a poco hasta que finalmente ya no decía nada simplemente sus labios se movían sin sentido.

 _-¡ queremos que nos digas tu secreto por favor!-_ Ino ya no pudo mas y soltó todo en una exclamación aturdiendo un poco a ls tres Jinchuurikis incluso a Gaara que ya veía la escena bastante interesado.

Hubo un silencio entre todos los presentes incluso Ayame y su padre habían dejado sus labores picados por la curiosidad. _-¿mi secreto? ¿que secreto?...-_ la pobre ex-kunoichi de Taki estaba mas confundida de lo que alguna vez había estado.

TenTen respiro hondo y se aproximo a la peliverde. _-...estamos hablando sobre tu cuerpo, queremos saber como es posible que comas así...-_ con uno de sus dedos apunto a la torre de platos detrás de Fu y después apunto a su vientre.- _...y aun así no engordes nada-_.

Un nuevo silencio abarco el restaurante mientras las miradas de todos se enfocaron sobre la chica en cuestión que parecía procesar lentamente la pregunta que se le había echo. _\- ya veo...así que era eso_ \- la voz de la ojinaranja fue serena mientras se ponía de píe y colocaba su mano en el hombro de la castaña. _-¡haberlo dicho antes, ya me habían asustado jajaja!-_.

La tensión en el ambiente fue cortada de tajo por la risa de la peliverde haciendo sonreír a Naruto y Gaara y que las otras kunoichis la miraran realmente incrédulas.- _¡¿nos lo dirás así como así?!...-_ Ino seguía sin creerse lo fácil que al final resulto todo mas cuando la chica frente a ella solo asintió feliz, mas vale una pegunta tonta que un tonto que no pregunta _.-...(soy una tonta...no pienso admitir eso en voz alta)-._

 _-¡claro que se los diré!...-_ con su declaración Fu solo consiguió que las otras cerraran un circulo a su alrededor, después de unos instantes su sonrisa paso a ser una un tanto nerviosa mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza y comenzaba a rascarse apenada. _-...se los diré, el día que sepa lo que es jeje...-_.

Y mas silencio de parte de todos al punto que el cambio de ánimos ya empezaba a ser molesto. _-¿ que?...-_ esa simple cuestión fue lo que dejo los labios de las desarmadas cuatro de la hoja.

La Jinchuuriki del Nanabi tomo asiento nuevamente cruzando una pierna por encima de la otra. _\- verán, no son las primeras que me preguntan eso, pero para serles sincera no tengo la mas mínima idea el por que es así...solo recuerdo que así a sido toda mi vida-._

Sakura, TenTen, Hinata e Ino literalmente se sintieron como si una brisa pudiera pasar y llevárselas en pedazos hasta Kiri y de regreso. _-¡¿quieres decir que ni tu sabes de tu secreto?!-_ las cuatro terminaron por explotar aunque Hinata no fue tan ruidosa como las otras.

 _-si digamos que es eso...-_ Fu rápidamente se llevo su bebida a la boca dando el tema por sentado y dejando a las otras kunoichis de rodillas en el suelo.

 _-...ya veo así que es eso-_ después de un tiempo Naruto abrió la boca al igual que sus parpados que al parecer tenia cerrados desde hace un breve tiempo.- _...no entiendo el por que les preocupa, pero creo saber que es el secreto de Fu-._

 _-¿enserio?-_ preguntaron en coro todas las kunoichis incluida la peliverde.

El rubio asintió para luego poner la vista sobre su amigo de Suna y después su amiga nativa de Taki, finalmente miro a su compañera de equipo y a sus amigas.- _...si ponen atención, verán que Fu no es la unica aquí que come demasiado sin engordar...-_ las jóvenes ninja de la hoja siguieron la mano del ojiazul que apuntaba a las montañas de platos que el y Gaara tenia frente a ellos.- _...y esto se debe a nuestra condición-_.

Las cuatro chicas estaban confundidas tratando de hallar una similitud entre los tres ninjas frente a ellas. _-...ya veo, supongo que tiene sentido-_ la voz monótona del Kazekage interrumpió la meditación revelando que había llegado a la conclusión que debía.

 _-vaya pensar que era debido a algo tan simple como eso...-_ Fu soltó un suspiro mientras se recargaba de espaldas en la barra del restaurante con la vista al techo de madera mientras sacudía sus piernas.

El cuarteto de kunoichis empezaba a frustrarse, tal vez de no haber pasado por todo lo que habían pasado esto no seria tan difícil. _-¡muy bien, suficiente...solo díganos de una vez cual es esa condición para terminar con esto!-_ exigió la Yamanaka en el limite de su cordura.

Los tres sentados en la barra permanecieron cayados un instante antes de que los tres clavaran sus miradas igual de intensas al mismo tiempo sobre las chicas.- _...por que somos Jinchuurikis...-_ contestaron en perfecta sincronía y seriedad sonando orgullosos de su situación.

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de las jóvenes de la hoja, no era la respuesta que esperaban y a ninguna se le paso esto por la cabeza en ningún instante. _\- según parece...-_ la alegre voz de Naruto saco a las chicas de su tensión dirigiendo su mirada a el. _-...cada vez que comemos los Bijuus convierte la comida de mas en su propia energía y ya que necesitan tanta se necesitara que comiéramos lo de un batallón para poder subir siquiera un kilo de mas-_.

Sorpresivamente los otros dos Jinchuurikis no se veían molestos mas bien sonreían ante esto. _-...bueno eso deja este asunto esclarecido,¡ viejo Tenuchi sírvame otro!-_ Fu se giro en su asiento y pidió mas comida al sonriente restaurantero.

Finalmente luego de días una sonrisa apreciaron en el rostro de Sakura. _-...bueno supongo que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer-_ sonaba decepcionada pero aliviada de que finalmente todo aya terminado.

Ino suspiro aliviada viendo a la espalda de la sonriente peliverde. _-(en verdad, sera bueno tenerla como amiga)...creo que sera mejor que vayamos a descansar-_.

 _-tienes razón estoy exhausta...-_ TenTen se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse junto a la peliazul.

 _-por cierto kunoichis de konoha...-_ la voz del Kazekage llamo la atención de las chicas que estaban por marcharse haciéndolas volverse muy serias pues le hablaba un Kage. _-...no se si les sirva, pero actualmente el Sanbi esta libre sin Jinchuuriki...-_ el pelirrojo levanto su plato sorbiendo lo que le quedaba de caldo antes de girar su cuerpo. _-no quiero decir nada, pero tal vez...ustedes-_ cuando miro hacía atrás se percato que las cuatro nombradas habían desaparecido en una columna de humo.

Naruto y Fu se rieron mas que nada por la car que tenia el Kazekage en el momento. _-...jaja te dejaron con la palabra en la boca Gaara...-_ el rubio río antes de volverse a su plato pero sin siquiera comenzar a comer recordó algo mas _.- oye Gaara, ¿ creí que Kiri había llevado al Sanbi a alguna isla remota en el mar no?-_.

Gaara no contesto simplemente hizo una seña pidiendo otro plato con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. _-ooh, Ichigo para ser un Kage eres muy cruel...-_ Fu rió entre dientes al igual que Naruto en el momento en que se percataron de las intenciones de su amigo, ya mas tranquilos los tres amigo continuaron con su comida mientras en las puertas de Konoha un equipo de cuatro kunoichis se preparaba para salir en una búsqueda que seria suicida aunque no lo supieran.

* * *

 **¡FINIQUITO!...se siente bien terminar una historia aunque haya sido corta.**

 **Unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

 **Kyu-kun es el apodo que Fu le dio a Naruto debido a que es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.**  
 **Con Gaara seria algo parecido pero debido al color de cabello de este convirtió Ichi(uno) en Ichigo(fresa) XD.**  
 **El de Fu es Nana que significa siete.**

 **En esta historia Gaara aun tiene a Shukaku con el debido a que así la historia quedaba mejor.**

 **Bye Bye ._. /**


End file.
